My Immortal ReImagined
by ElizabethRoone
Summary: A remake of the infamous My Immortal. I thought it would be fun to take it and try to transform it into something a bit more serious. I'll try to update once a week. If I get all the way through it I may think about adding on to the original. Next update on 9/16/2016.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This is a rewrite of the famous fanfiction "My Immortal" by Tara Gilesbie. I thought it would be a fun project to take the original and try to transform it into something enjoyable. I do not own "My Immortal" or any of its characters. I also do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

The name I will give you is not my birth name, but the name given to me after my rebirth into the realm of the undying. Ten years ago I was bitten, and my parents murdered by the bastard who turned me. My "maker" didn't think I would last long. The sadist loved turning people just to watch the blood lust ravage their minds and destroy them. I should have been the same. However, my maker left me in the room with the remains of my parents. From them I was able to feed enough to make it through my first few days of the turning. Perhaps my maker watched from a distance, getting off on the imagery of a seventeen year old girl digging her new fangs into the flesh of her mother and father. I haven't seen him in person since that day, but his thoughts still trap me. His voice fills my head and commands me. I have done many gruesome acts in his name. Once my name was Tara Nightingale, but now I have been reborn. My blood name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way.

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. Its a horrible name, but he forces me to use it. Every time I'm asked for my name I wish nothing more than to open my mouth and scream "Tara!". However, its always the same. No matter how much I want to show people who I used to be I can only show them who I currently am. Currently, I am Ebony.

That's enough about my past though. I would much rather focus on where I am at the present. Even though I am currently a vampire, both of my biological parents were wizards. Because of this I have an affinity for the magical arts. After I was turned, I went rouge for awhile. I was afraid of myself and what I might do to the people around me. Then seven years ago, my uncle found me. He took me in and eventually convinced me to rejoin the wizarding world. Thanks to him I can be found today wandering the halls of Hogwarts, the school of witchcraft and wizardry. It's my seventh year and time for me to be thinking about my future. Though honestly, considering my future is potentially the rest of eternity, I spend most of my time slacking off and listening to the hypnotic voice of Gerard Way.

I had a hard time making mortal friends, but I knew that I could keep Gerard's voice close to me forever. Most of the other students thought I was strange for walking around with muggle technology shoved in my ears, but I didn't care. I walked down the corridor getting stares from the other students. You would think that after seven years of having a vampire in the school people would stop staring.

It was nice and cloudy out today, so I knew I would be safe from the sun under my trusty black lace parasol. I decided to take a stroll out on the grounds between classes. My black heels clacked loudly against the stone path. The black leather boots reached all the way up to my thighs. I was immortally seventeen, doomed to be bewilderingly sexy for the rest of eternity. The wind rushed past billowing my cloak and giving the other path takers a short glimpse at the strip of thigh between my boots and black leather miniskirt. The other girls on campus called me a Gothic slut, but I knew that they were only jealous. Jealous that my pale beauty would never fade. They would grow old and ugly while I would remain beautiful like a rose preserved in the pages of a romance novel.

"Hey vampire!" Some prick called out to me. I turned to view my first obvious love interest. There stood the infamous trickster Draco Malfoy. He was wearing his standard Hogwarts uniform, with his tie worn loose in defiance. His white hair a deceiving halo framing his seemingly harmless face. He began walking towards me with a smirk.

"Just because your parents were wizards doesn't mean you belong in this school." The usual banter flowing from his lips. "Bitten anyone yet?" He pulled his collar down exposing the soft flesh of his neck. "Come on vamp, doesn't the idea of fresh blood excite you? Bite me!"

I yelped in surprise when he grabbed the back of my head. He pulled my face in close forcing my mouth to make contact with his skin. God his neck smelled delicious. I could feel the blood pulsing right beneath his skin pushing against my lips. I tried to ignore it, tried to imagine myself somewhere else. The scent was so enticing, filling my lungs. I could feel the thirst start to settle in my throat felt dry like it was closing in on itself. I felt the sharp pain in my mouth as my fangs broke through my gums. Draco began laughing maniacally. He finally released me and I reeled back.

"Got you to fang didn't I vampy?" Draco announced. " See you have no self control! You don't belong here! Go back to your coven, cult, or whatever you call your vampy friends."

 _Bite him Ebony._ There is was again, my makers voice shouting in my head. _Bite him Ebony! Don't let him make a fool of you._ I tried to keep my composure. I had gone to this school for seven years without incident. I was not about to let Draco, my maker, or anyone else ruin that record. _Ebony! Taste his flesh. You know you want to. Your fangs are out. You can't hide anymore._

"What's wrong vampire?" Draco came and placed his hand on me again. I snapped. I couldn't control the lust anymore. I took hold of Draco's arm and forced him to the ground. Somewhere in the back of my mind I recognized him screaming, but it was too late for mortal empathy now. I pressed my mouth up against his neck soaking in his essence. That infuriating scent entered me again forcing me into an even more primal state of mind. I gently scraped the surface of his skin, the blood beginning to spill. I heard Draco whimper, but his blood was already on my fangs. I pulled back ready to bite down for that ecstasy like incision. I longed for that feeling of puncture, to feel my fangs sink deep inside.

 _Good girl, Ebony._


	2. Chapter 2

My Immortal Chapter 2

 _Wake up, Ebony._ My body lurched only to feel my forehead collide with the thick wooden lid of my coffin. I hastily checked my mouth for the taste of blood, and found none. Was I really just dreaming? I could still faintly detect the intoxicating scent of Draco Malfoy. I attempted to settle back in to the relaxing darkness of my coffin, stuck in a haze somewhere between awake and asleep. The velvet interior of my wooden case enveloped me in a neon pink fuzz.

"Girl, are you alive in there?" I heard Willow grunt out from the bunk above me. In light of the fact I have to sleep in a box, the bottom bunk of our bed had been removed, replaced by the sleek frame of my coffin. The springs of Willow's bed cried out in distain as she rolled clear over the fall guard and landed with a definitive thump. The vibrations from her hitting the floor carried up through the coffin and rattled around in my sensitive ears. Willow knew how much I hated the sensation, but she also knew it was the only way to guarantee I would emerge.

"Ebony, get the fuck up! I heard you banging around in there!" She started to knock against the walls of my coffin, the taboo equivalent to tapping the glass of an aquarium. I pushed my hands up against the lid and began to slowly edge open the door to my sanctuary. There was Willow, standing right above me, her waist length black hair reaching all the way into the coffin and tickling my nose. She always smelled like Dragon's Lair, even though she swears against using perfume, claims its "for bitchy preps". I knew how much of a Hot Topic fan she was; proven by the baggy Marilyn Manson t-shirt she wore as pajamas. I doubted she could resist the allure of the perfume bottle clamped tight in a raven's claw.

"Hey bitch," My friendly way of greeting my best friend. I sat up being careful to watch the top of my head this time. I felt the stretch of leather against my legs and discovered I was still wearing the same clothes I had on during class yesterday. Had I not bothered to change into my favorite band t-shirt before bed?

"You know," Willow was snarky, "It's fine if you want to skip class and all, but you should at least invite me. I had to sit through Snape's god awful lecture alone! Do you know how difficult it is to stir a potion, cut mandrake root, and look fucking sexy all at the same time?" Willow straightened up, her hair spilling over her back and her forest green eyes glaring down at me with a look of fake disgust. Finally, she cracked and her pout turned into a mischievous grin.

"Come on girl, I'm dying here! Spill the fuckin beans already!" My head was still foggy, but I tried my best to form an answer. What had happened yesterday? I remembered vaguely that I had run into Draco, but it seemed that the more I tried to focus on that sliver of memory, the more distant the memory became.

"I don't really know.." I started to stammer.

"Whatever, we can talk about it at breakfast. Get up and get dressed." Willow grasped my wrists and pulled me up out of my coffin. She reached over to our bedside dresser and drew out a tight black leather dress and threw it at me. I caught the dress and began to shimmy out of my clothes. Willow started making her way over to the floor length mirror near the room's exit. I dropped the chain of a pentagram necklace around my neck and laced up a pair of black combat boots.

Willow and I made our way down the stairs of the girls' dormitory arm in arm. Willow may not be the nicest human I have ever met, but she is the only one who doesn't seem to care about what I truly am. We made our way out into the Slytherin common room. Across the room, standing near the fire place, was Draco. He was flanked on either side by his goonies Crabbe and Goyle. The light purple bags under his eyes gave away the fact that he hadn't slept well the night before. Even exhausted he was still a breath taking specimen, pale skin and hair reflecting the dancing flames of the fire place. I felt his smell rush my senses and I was suddenly over taken by the essence of him. I could feel his soft skin in my hands, feel his intoxicating scent filling my nose, feel the warmth of his blood coating my fangs, the taste of it coating my mouth.

"Ebony! Stop being such a creep!" Willow's elbow dug deep into my side bringing me out of my revelry. She gave me a dirty look. "What the fuck was that girl? Ogling Draco like that? You know he's just a massive preppy prick right? The hell is wrong with you today?"

"Willow," my serious tone hushed her for a moment, "do you have any idea where I was yesterday?"

"What kind of a question is that? How am I supposed to know where you were?" She rolled her eyes at me and let out a frustrated huff, "Whatever, Way," the name she used when I was stepping on her nerves, "I'm headed to Great Hall come find me when you decide to be normal again." With that she was gone, storming out of the common room in a swirl of black hair and cloak.

"Good morning, Ebony," his voice laced my ears and I found myself in heaven. The sudden, intense attraction to Draco frightened me. What was the purpose in developing a crush for my worst enemy? I tried my best to contain my composure as he drew closer to me. It felt as if the rest of the common room had melted away. My heart was drumming in my ears, yearning to hear his sweet voice again. The only thing that mattered was the distance between his neck and my fangs. There it was again, the thirst clawing at the back of my throat. Never before had I felt such an entangling passion. The want, no the need, for his blood threatened to overtake me.

His hand landing on my shoulder was enough to shock me back out of my haze. His cool grey eyes ran up and down the frame of my body. The corner of his mouth curved slightly into a charming smirk.

"I don't know what you've done to me, Way." He shook his head and his neatly combed hair became tussled. I wanted to ask what he had done to me instead. Was it some sort of prank? A love potion slipped in to one of my flasks? Then again, Draco was the one asking me.

"Get your hand off me creep!" I tried to keep my false wall of hatred up. "I haven't done anything to you" I attempted to move his hand off of my shoulder, but his grip only tightened.

"Well you must have done something, because there is no other possible way that I would feel this much," he paused for a moment searching for the right word, "attraction to one of your kind."

My heart leapt in my chest. Draco was feeling the same intense feeling that I was. He moved closer to me now, I shivered as the heat from his body crawled over me. His scent was on me again and I felt the uncontrollable desire to both bite and kiss him. He pressed his hand gently against my cheek, examining my expression. As if he could feel the tension in my own heart he broke our embrace just as I felt my fangs begin to descend. I shook myself a bit attempting to regain my composure.

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy! You're such a creeper. Why would I want you to like me?" I spoke the words, but it was only a bark. I didn't mean any of it. I should be pushing him further back and rushing out of the common room. Instead I'm standing, waiting for his response. Draco's expression softened and for a second a genuine smile flashed across his face.

"Whatever Way, we can talk about it tonight." He came towards me again and grabbed my wrist. He forced my hand open and jammed a piece of paper into my palm. "I was saving this for Pansy Parkinson, but I think you and I may need to have some personal time." With that he was gone, Crabbe and Goyle flanking him once again as they left the common room in formation.

I wanted to call out after him. Tell him there was no way in Hell I was going anywhere with him tonight. Instead I stood speechless, a mouth breathing moron. I could hear other girls in the room whispering about our encounter, but I chose to ignore them. I was so confused. Then I remembered, the paper! I opened my fist to begin loosening the clump. I couldn't believe it. There in my hand was a crumpled up, beaten ticket to the Good Charlotte concert in Hogsmeade.


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

My Immortal Chapter 3.1

I swept my eyes across the sea of students in the Great Hall, searching the heads of the Slytherin table for Willow. I found her morbidly mushing porridge under her spoon. Her head resting on her palm, not paying attention to any of the other students at the table. I rushed over and plopped myself down on the bench beside her. I slammed my fist down on the table beside her the edge of the concert ticket poking out of the ceases between my fingers.

"Willow, you are not going to believe what just happened to me!" I quickly recapped the bizarre experience with Draco that ended with me receiving a ticket to a sold-out concert. Willow's expression remained calm until she saw the ticket crumpled up in my hand. Her eyes grew wide and she snatched the ticket away from me. She held it up to the light examining it from every possible angle.

"This can't be real. I've been asking around trying to get tickets to this thing and I can't find them anywhere!" Willow gently set the ticket back on the table; smoothing out the edges as if it were an important legal document. She looked straight into my eyes, ready to tell me what I didn't want to hear. "You have to go. If not for yourself, for me. You have to go."

"But I really don't like Draco. This whole sudden crush thing is too weird. Going to a concert with him is just going to make it worse." I planted my face in my hands and began rubbing my temples in frustration. I didn't want to go with Draco, but I did want to go to the concert. As a student, I would never be able to get enough money to go on my own. I was immortal, Good Charlotte was not. I could imagine Joel Madden's rugged good looks fading away into middle age as I struggled to find the means to attend one of his concerts. My mind was made up and Willow was right. I had to go.

The rest of the day dragged on slowly. What was first apprehension had grown into hopefulness and now was a knot of anxiety in my stomach. A thought had leapt into my mind, refusing to leave. What if Draco was just toying with me? Using me in some sort of elaborate practical joke to show others how pathetic vampires are. The look on his face had seemed honest, and I highly doubted that Crabbe and Goyle would be able to hold such straight faces if it were all a scheme. I remembered the lesson my uncle had taught me when he first brought me into his home; everyone deserves a second chance. Perhaps I was judging Draco too quickly. Maybe his heart was softening up a bit. Maybe going on a date with me was a way to rebel against his pure blood heritage. I went through the rest of my classes in a daze. My mind was constantly occupied with thoughts of the coming evening. I had passed Draco a couple times in the hallway. He gave me a knowing smirk each time. This was followed by a nudge from Willow and an embarrassing, "Damn girl, he's got it bad."

The evening had finally come. I paced up and down the length of our room wondering what I should wear. Willow had helped me pick out several options, but each seemed either too casual or much too slutty. I loved showing off my body, but not if it was going to give Draco unrealistic expectations for our first date. If this was a trap, I didn't want to seem eager. In the end, I decided it would be best to just dress however I wanted. There was no point in getting upset over someone who was going to die in 60 years anyway. I settled on a corseted, black leather dress and a pair of high heeled, lace-up boots. I let my long, black hair drape evenly over my shoulders. Willow had promised to do my makeup. I didn't need much considering my natural pore-less vampire features, but a little black eye liner never hurt anybody. Willow squealed in delight as she laid on the finishing touch, a pair of fluttering fake lashes. They were enchanted to appear as if a small bat was flying among them. Occasionally it roosted at the end, hanging down into my peripheral vision.

"You look so hot," Willow cheered, marveling at my appearance. I did look stunning, not a hair out of place. If Draco really did have a crush on me then I was going to make him swoon.

"Fangs," I replied, our own little inside joke.

"Let's get you down stairs!" Willow grabbed hold of my arm and yanked me out the door. She seemed much more excited about this date than I was. We flew down the steps to the common room. I pushed my hair back behind my ears and straightened the length of my dress.

"Ebony," his voice greeted me softly. I felt my heart jump up into my ears. He was waiting for me, standing once again in front of the fire place. This time I truly studied his handsome features. His pale hair the perfect frame for his thin face. His body was thin, but lithe. He stood just a few inches taller than me. On his face once again was that half smirk that made my heart skip in my chest. It made him appear coy and playful, like he knew exactly how to get what he wanted. He wore a pair of tight, black skinny jeans and a Good Charlotte t-shirt. His whole aura beamed confidence. I had to admit, he looked sexy as hell. His scent assaulted me once again, but this time I was prepared. My nostrils flared and my mouth twitched. I refused to allow my fangs to descend.

Then I noticed the gaggle of students gathered behind him. Several girls were whispering to each other while gawking at Draco. Crabbe and Goyle stood ever faithful at the front of the pack. I felt my whole body tense at the realization that Draco must have brought an audience on purpose. I felt Willow's grip tighten around my arm and we started to retreat back towards the staircase.

"No, please," Draco called out to me. Suddenly he was right next to me, our faces inches apart. "Just come outside with me." I shot Willow a questioning glance.

"Any of these bitches try and follow you, and I'll hex 'em," Willow gave a wicked smile. I remembered back to the time Willow got suspended as a first year. Willow's decision to hex someone was a promise. Once she had decided your punishment, there was no escaping it. Her sadistic tendencies were frightening at times, but vampires aren't sensitive to pain.

I looked into Draco's pleading grey eyes. Maybe he really did want this. His soul seemed to link with mine and I could feel in that moment that he was telling the truth. My mind was made up. I took hold of his hand and we slunk out of the common room. We pressed ourselves flat up against the wall, preparing to make our escape out of Hogwarts.


End file.
